


Mother's Day

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Light Angst, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Felicity’s first Mother’s Day with William





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> because this was floating around in my head

“Yes, bye mom… bye mom… enjoy the spa day… goodbye mom!” Felicity ended the phone call and leaned her head back against the back of the couch.

It was still early in the morning, but she wanted to catch Donna before her shift at work. She heard some rustling behind her and leaned back just a tad to see what was going on. William peered around his door and meekly waved his hand. She sat up and waved back.

“What are you doing up, kiddo?” she asked.

“Your mom’s voice carries.”

“Sorry about that.”

He held his hands behind his back as he stepped out of his room in his plaid pajamas and bedhead. Will looked a lot like his father, especially freshly rolled out of bed. It made her heart clench a little.

“Whatcha got there?”

“It’s a nothing…” he mumbled almost nervously.

“Doesn’t seem like nothing.”

He walked around the couch and gently shoved a small velvet box into her hands, “Happy Mother’s day.”

She looked up at him with a frown, “You didn’t have to do that. Did Oliver put you up to it?”

He shook his head. It had been just over a year since he had lost Samantha, his biological mother, on Lian Yu. His first Mother’s Day without her. She couldn’t imagine him actually wanting to celebrate with her of all people. Felicity loved him dearly of course. William was her son. She didn’t care about blood relation. As Oliver had called him once, he was the purest part of him, a piece of Oliver that Felicity adored. She was protective of him, both of his physical being and of his emotions.

“It was my idea,” he said quietly, sitting beside her.

“Oh,” she looked down at the box.

“You’ve been there for be a lot this past year. You didn’t have to be because… because I’m not yours…”

“But you are,” she said, wrapping an arm around him, “I love you so much William,” she kissed the top of his head, which was a feat because he was going through a massive growth spurt.

He sighed, “I love you too… and I might not be ready to uh call you…”

“The M-word.”

He nodded, “But I wanted to show you how much I appreciate you. Dad helped me pick them out to be sure you’d like them.”

“I would like anything you gave me,” she laughed.

She opened the box with one hand. Inside were a pair of pink heart earrings, crystal not diamond. Her mother had taught her to tell the difference. They were stunning either way and she loved them instantly. Her boys had picked them out just for her.

“Thank you so much,” she kissed his cheek.

“You’re welcome.”

They were quiet for a few moments before he spoke again.

“I miss her.”

She hugged him tight, “Why don’t we make her favorite breakfast in honor of her today?”

“She liked Denver omelettes.”

“Do you know how to make an omelette?”

He nodded, “Dad taught me how.”

“I think I can at least manage the vegetables.”

Felicity set the earrings on the coffee table and walked with William towards the kitchen. The onions brought tears to her eyes, but she was doing her best. She watched Will as he whisked up the eggs with ease. He was doing a much better job than she would have done. She was glad that Oliver was able to at least teach one of them. Still, she wished Oliver was there with them.

He should be there by their side celebrating the fact that eight months from now she would be a mother twice over. William would have a brother or a sister. Their little family unit would be expanding. But instead he was behind bars.

“Those onions are really getting to you, huh?”

“Yeah,” she laughed, wiping away tears.

She couldn’t let William know she was upset; she had to stay strong for him. He was having a hard enough time this Mother’s day anyway. She could keep it together for her son. He was doing his damnedest to make her day special and she could do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
